


A Lady's Grief

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Holland meets with a rather untimely demise and Sibella deals with now being a widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little rough, I'm still working on my characterization for all of these characters so bear with me. But I really liked how this came out, so I'd thought I'd share.

The newspapers had hailed it a tragic accident.

Wealthy businessman dies in tragic car accident, read all the headlines across the country.

It was only fitting really, that Lionel was to die in a motorcar accident since it had been his pride and joy to show off the car. He had been so proud of it, and the blonde had been so awestruck about the motorcar, it only made sense that he was to die in it. Irony as some would call it.

Sibella had no qualms about her husband dying. She was glad to be free of him really, and she was glad that Monty was the one who killed him off after he had tinkered with some wires and gears on the car before Lionel's fateful journey across town.

She wouldn't dare say anything to anyone ever about it, but it brought her peace to know that her true love had freed her from her unhappy and miserable marriage.

Of course she played her part of the grieving widow perfectly, she had always been a fair actress. Everyone seemed to believe that her grief was genuine and sincere, and only Monty knew better.

Well, Monty and Phoebe.

The brunette had also been in on the plan as well, though she would never dare admit it. She wasn't one to get her hands dirty if she didn't have to. She would always walk away when Sibella and Monty were plotting or she'd go and get tea for them all.

At any rate, both of them knew Sibella's secret; that she had asked, no, begged Monty to kill Lionel after her suspicions about him killing off the D'ysquiths were proven true.

Phoebe had been less eager to accept, nevertheless forgive Monty for doing such a thing, since he had killed her brother, but she soon came around for some reason whether it was out of devotion or fear, Sibella didn't know.

At the funeral, Monty and Phoebe stood next to her, and on the other side were Lionel's parents.

It was a solemn and long funeral. Insufferable for Sibella, much like her late husband.

Once it was over, the blonde claimed she needed to be in the company of her dearest friends, which raised some eyebrows and curious looks from the guests, as she went home with Monty and Phoebe instead of by herself.

Her husband had been in the ground no less than a few hours.

But Sibella didn't care, not anymore. Now that Lionel was out of the picture, she could collect her money, and live a happy life with Monty and Phoebe, both of whom she cherished dearly. They would be far better company than being by herself in that stuffy old house day in and out.

As they reached Highhurst, Sibella couldn't help but smile and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Monty wiped them away with a gentle hand.

"Don't tell me you're just now grieving for the old brute," he remarked softly, his eyes staring at her curiously.

She shook her head.

"No, no it's not that. It's just… I never thought this day would come, that I'd be… happy," she expressed.

Monty smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Phoebe squeezed her hand with a small smile.

The blonde looked upon Highhurst once more with a wide grin on her face.

This was the new start she was looking for, the new beginning.

At least now she could have a chance at being happy and that was more than she ever had with Lionel.


End file.
